The Avengers and How They React to Popular Songs of Today!
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: just a weird collection of the title. First song is Blurred Lines, but don't underestimate it just yet. A miscellaneous collection of fun random events, quoted by myself.
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers and how they react to Popular songs of Today

_On this episode of "The Avengers and how they react to songs of today", or as we like to call it TAAHTRTSOT weird I know, we will deal with the song Blurred Lines. Now don't look at me and be angry, I checked the top 100 billboard and that's what's number one, it happens to be one of my favs too. I will upload this story once a week on a Thor's day so be prepared and if you have any song requests I will be happy to listen and whichever song gets the most votes by next Thorz I will happily write for. Now here are your choices: A) Radioactive B) Get Lucky C) The Cup Song. Now please recommend this story to all your friends, I will be much appreciative if you do, and let's get this show on the road. Oh and BTW the whole thing is a series of texts just to let you know._

**JARVIS:**_ Sir I'm not sure if you're going to want to be doing this, it's highly annoying and potentially dangerous._

**Tony:**_ Chillax Jarvz, I got dis all undr ctrl._

**JARVIS:**_ Mr. Stark I do believe you have been drinking too much, and wait why is there a dunce cap on me, oh dear this is rather humiliating._

**Tony: **_Ok here goes noth'n._

_Overriding system's hard drive_

**Tony**: WOO HOO party time!

**THOR!:** LORD STARK WHY HAVE I AWOKEN TO SUCH LOUD CLAMORING ABOUT AND HOW DO I GET OUT OF LARGE LETTERS?

**Tony:** Oh you mean "Blurred lines", oh ok sorry can't hear you.

**Natasha:** STARK!

**Tony:** Oh Tashy I thought you were smarter than "THOR!".

**Natasha:** Don't ever call me Tashy again, unless of course you want your throat slit.

**Steve: From Steve:** Oh my god the Japs are attacking again! **To:** **You dear fellow avenger**

**Steve: From Steve:** Only this time it's with music! **To: You fellow avenger**

**Bruce:** Whoa Steve don't worry it's going to be alright… Oh my god, not again! BGHBHJHGGHBFYHFGYHVGGBYUGYUGYKTGHGFFVGHTTTTTOOOONN NYYYY!

**Natasha**: Bruce?

**Steve: From Steve:** Bruce are you OK? **To:** Bruce

Tony: SCIENCE BRO?!

**THOR!:** ART THOU ALLRIGHT FRIEND BRUCE?

…

**Clint:** OH MY GOD IS THIS BLURRED LINES?!  
… you know you want it…

**Natasha:** O_O didn't need the visual Clint

**Clint:** *eyebrow raise*?

**Tony:** /:{)}

**Clint: **Oh yeah that looks like u

….

**Tony: **Hey who pwrd down my song L

**Natasha: **Oh sorry, must have pulled the wrong plug ;)

**Tony: **I WILL AVENGE YOU BLURRED LINES, I WILL GET THE AVENGERS…!

**Clint:** And none of them will help u

_Tony has signed off_

_Tony has signed in_

**Tony: **I feel so loved, :',','(

_Tony has signed off_

**Bruce: **Should we go talk to him?

**Natasha: **Oh no he'll be fine, he has his collection of romantic comedies and tubs of ice cream, trust me he's got it under ctrl.

**Sorry if u don't like it but too bad cause I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry did I say I would upload every Thursday, I meant to say every Saturday sorry ;(


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals! I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing responses to my stories, you guys have all favorited and followed them and I truly believe that you deserve a quick thank you. I would also like to take this time to apologize for not uploading fast enough, and for the next week I won't be uploading cause I will be on vacation. I will be leaving on Monday and coming back Saturday late at night. But you are lucky, because this is a car trip so I will dedicate my 9-11 hour car trip there and back to writing for you guys. Right now I am trying to write as much I can but tomorrow I gotta go to a party and Sunday I have to pack so I will upload whatever I write either on Saturday night ( if you're lucky) or Sunday morning, probably around 10 or so. Take into consideration that I will be getting back at around 11:00 pm -2:00 am so don't get, your hopes up, it's going to take a lot to keep me from uploading but since my computer is so slow I might wait until the morning. And you never know I might post something over the week just to let you know how's it going and I might drop a few details here and there. Actually I just uploaded a new story and if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to incorporate them into it. And don't forget when school starts I won't be uploading during the week, only weekends. I am sorry but this is a huge year, 8th grade, and I probably won't upload anything from September to like the end or middle of October, because I have to take a Catholic High school entrance exam (CO-OP). I am crazy nervous for High school because I can only imagine how hard it will be. But I can't wait until Christmas break when I can o my very first Avengers Christmas fic, gonna be so much fun.

**Do me a huge favor and let everyone you know about my stories, I want to get a lot of people to read them, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks Again!**

**:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~:._.:*~* :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. ****:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**


End file.
